nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of No Good Nick, consisting of twenty episodes, was announced by Deadline on September 21, 2018. Production for the season had reportedly already started by September 2018Deadline’s article “Netflix Orders Multi-Cam Comedy Series Starring Melissa Joan Hart & Sean Astin” and wrapped in mid-April 2019.David H. Steinberg’s tweetDavid H. Steinberg’s Instagram post On March 6, 2019, Netflix announced the series premiere date, and a promotional poster was released.[https://tvline.com/2019/03/06/no-good-nick-premiere-date-melissa-joan-hart-netflix/ TVLine’s article “Melissa Joan Hart/Sean Astin Dramedy No Good Nick Gets Netflix Premiere”] The first half of the season debuted on April 15, 2019, while the second half released on August 5, 2019. The last day that Season 1 was filmed in front of a live audience was on March 1, 2019.Siena Agudong’s Instagram post Premise Liz and Ed, a hyper-competitive career mom and lovable but dorky “fun dad,” unwittingly welcome 13-year-old Nick “into their family of four before realizing she is a street-smart con artist with a secret agenda: She has infiltrated the family with the intention to get revenge on them for unknowingly ruining her life. But as Nick gets to know the family, she will find compassion for them and will struggle with whether or not she can ultimately go through with the plan.”Deadline article “‘No Good Nick’ Premiere Date: Netflix’s Melissa Joan Hart-Sean Astin Family Comedy Set For Spring” Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast *Eddie McClintock as Tony *Ted McGinley as Sam *Molly Hagan as Dorothy *Josie Totah as Lisa Haddad *Kyla-Drew as Becky *Tiana Le as Xuan *Sanai Victoria as Tamika *Marco Sanchez as Eduardo *Alex Poncio as Jim *Jonathan Silverman as Paul *Jerry TrainorJerry Trainor’s Instagram postJerry Trainor’s tweet as Todd *Gus Kamp as Eric *Lori Mae Hernandez as Riley Episodes Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *In every theme opening, Nick is shown standing alone on the stairs holding an item that is important to the episode. *Every episode has "The" in the title. **“Follow the Lady” is the only episode name that doesn’t start with “The.” *Part 2 is often mistaken as the second season of No Good Nick by fans. **It is not Season 2 as Lori Mae Hernandez states in a comment on an Instagram post that Season 1 is divided into two parts,Lori Mae Hernandez’s Instagram post and David H. Steinberg says that Part 2 is in Season 1.'No Good Nick' creator David H Steinberg teases the odds for season 2 for Netflix show: '20 more episodes' On August 6, 2019, both Sean Astin and David H. Steinberg state on social media that they want Season 2 to happen.David H. Steinberg’s Instagram post - “No Good Nick Best of Twitter part 3”Sean Astin’s tweet *There is a ‘90s-themed episode in Part 2. Melissa Joan Hart and Sean Astin dress up as title characters that they used to play—Clarissa from Clarissa Explains It All and Rudy from Rudy.[https://people.com/tv/melissa-joan-hart-reprises-clarissa-no-good-nick/ Melissa Joan Hart Looks Ageless as She Revives Her Iconic Clarissa Explains It All Character] **This episode is “The Trojan Horse.” *Part 2 came out on Josie Totah’s eighteenth birthday. *In Part 1, Liz and Jeremy are unsure about Nick, while Molly and Ed were in favor of Nick. During Part 2, the characters made a switch. Liz and Jeremy were okay with Nick, while Molly and Ed become suspicious of her. References Category:Seasons Category:Episodes